Laserbeak
Laserbeak is a recurring antagonist of the Transformers multiverse. He is a Decepticon spy and assassin working for the Decepticon Soundwave and is often regarded highly by their master Megatron. In all of his incarnations, Laserbeak's standard form is that of a bird-like creature. In the original cartoon, He was voiced by . In Dark of the Moon, he is voiced by , who also voiced El Mago in Dora the Explorer, the Didact in Halo 4 and Mr. Freeze in Young Justice. History Generation One The original incarnation of Laserbeak was a Decepticon spy and one of Soundwave's minions. He could transform into a cassette and playback his intel on any tape-playing device. As well as a spy, Laserbeak is an expert hunter and will pursue any target relentlessly. He can fire lasers from his eyes as well as from the blaster pods attached to his body. The blasters can even detach and pursue targets independently. Transformers: Animated Laserbeak appears in Transformers: Animated once again in the service of Soundwave. As well as his standard avian form, Laserbeak can also transform into an electric guitar. Soundwave will often use Laserbeak's guitar mode to strike the Autobots with sonic attacks. He escaped with Soundwave's memory chip offline stuck forever as a sound box while Ratbat was destroyed. Transformers: Prime In the Rendered 3D Prime series, Laserbeak is little more than a mindless drone, although still quite effective. He is armed with lasers in his wings, and appears to be designed for reconnaissance and surveillance. His bird-like form looks almost paper-thin, giving him the appearance of an origami sculpture. He was sent to capture the human Agent Fowler who reported through radio communication that he was leaving the Autobot base and when spying on Starscream to see what he was doing with the dead body of Megatron afloat in space after the space bridge explosion. In One Shall Rise, Part 3, the Decepticon Airachnid wanted to abandon Megatron in the center of the Earth hoping that Unicron will kill or trap him, so she decided to set the Decepticon ship for an astronomic place called Regulon 4. Soundwave stepped in since he did not want Megatron left behind, and he quickly defeated Airachnid in battle using Laserbeak who shot lasers at Airachnid. In Minus One, Soundwave is captured by the Autobots, but Laserbeak escaped. Later, he follows special agent William Fowler to the Autobot base, Laserbeak then helped his master escape with Ratchet, the medic of the Autobots. Laserbeak also had a piece of his wing clipped off during the rescue. ''Dark of The Moon'' Laserbeak served as a minor antagonist in the 2011 film. He is first seen in Africa with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Igor. Unlike other incarnations, this version of Laserbeak could speak and possessed a cunning and vicious personality. As well as his usual bird-like form, this version of Laserbeak could utilize multiple alternate modes and has been seen turning into a computer and even a pink, human-sized version of Bumblebee. He is very successful and quick in killing humans. He was sent out by Megatron to kill those who had hidden the Ark from public sight after they had "served their purpose". His victim list was Alexi Voshikod, Jerry Wang, and a NASA engineer, and possibly other humans off-screen. In one scene Laserbeak arrives in the States to kill a NASA engineer and finds his daughter outside swinging. He asks her if her father is home and she takes him to her room, but when the girl's mother shows up, Laserbeak turns into his true dark form, flies downstairs and kills the girl's father. He is Dylan Gould's bodyguard as well, since Soundwave obeys Dylan Gould. Jerry Wang was perhaps the bravest human to confront Laserbeak, as he was pointing two guns at Laserbeak yelling, ''"Aw ####! Huh? Who wants some chicken dinner now, #####? Cause somebody messed with the wrong Wang today!" ''Somewhere around the late middle of the film, Sam Witwicky was threatening Dylan Gould with a gun ordering where Carly Brooks Spencer is. Laserbeak attacked Sam, but was then shot by Bumblebee. Trivia *His voice, even in his disguised form, sounds much more evil than any other Decepticon. *Some fans believe he killed the whole family of the NASA engineer, including his daughter. If this is true, then this would make Laserbeak one of the most evil Decepticons, perhaps the most evil Decepticon. *He is rather similar to Virgil because both are assassins and minions. *Despite his name, he is rarely shown using lasers - he only uses a laser once or twice, once in Africa when shooting a vulture, and another in Sam's office when he is pursuing Sam. *Laserbeak is one of the Decepticons whose victims are avenged when Sam kills Laserbeak. Navigation pl:Laserbeak Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Assassins Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Military Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful